Detour at Port St Joe
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony Micelli and Angela Bower and their 2 children Samantha and Jonathan were looking forward to a great vactaion of sun and surf but their dazzling summer turned to a night of terror when they took a detour at Port St. Joe.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll all be planning that route  
Were gonna take real soon  
Were waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June  
Well all be gone for the summer  
Were on surfari to stay  
Tell the teacher were surfin'  
Surfin' u.s.a."

The Beach Boys' song was in full blast in the van. Jonathan and Samantha were at the back of the van singing boisterously along with the music Surfin USA. Both were extremely excited about the family vacation to the Holiday Sun Spree Resort in Florida. Samantha was swaying to the beat her soft curly brown hair bouncing up and down and Jonathan was tapping his hands on his back-pack and on the window.

"Can you keep it down, kids. I'm trying to analyze some marketing reports", said Angela as she seriously flip through some papers. She was seated in front of the van with Tony.

"Hey, come on, Angela. They're kids and it is summer vacation. You're the one who's suppose to stop working", reprimanded Tony.

"Yeah, I know. I promise after I read through these, I'll put my work away", promised Angela.

"Can we make a stop? I have to go to the bathroom", said Jonathan.

"Didn't I tell you to go before we left the house?" said Tony.

"Yup, but that was hours ago", protested Jonathan.

Tony made a stop at a gas station. Jonathan and Tony stepped out of the van. Jonathan ran to the toilet at the side of the food-stop of the gas station, while Tony went to the food-stop counter to ask for directions. He showed his map to an elderly man wiping the counter.

"Hi! My family and I are on our way to Panama City Beach. Is this route 50? We're looking for the Sun Valley exit. It's supposed to be a short cut", inquired Tony.

"Yes, you're on the right track. 30 miles west, you'll find the Sun Valley exit just after Tallahassee", replied the man.

"Thank you", smiled Tony.

Suddenly blood-curling screams were heard from the van. "Samantha!" "Angela!" Tony immediately rushed back to see what had happened. He found his 12 year old daughter curled up with Angela in the passenger seat in front of the van. Both were hysterical and had their backs pressed against the window of the van, frightened about something at the back.

"What happened?" asked Tony, opening the driver's door.

"The...the...snake. The snake got out", stammered Angela pointing at the back of the van. Just then Jonathan got back from the bathroom. "What's all the commotion?" he asked with his little boy curiosity. Tony picked up his harmless green snake which was slithering on the back seat and handed it to him. "Here. Wilbur left his cage and frightened Samantha and your mother", said Tony with a smile.

"Bad boy, Wilbur", scolded Jonathan.

"Okay, buckle up kids. We have to hit the road. We need to get to Holiday Sun Spree Resort before it gets dark. Samantha, go back in there", said Tony, indicating the back seat. "Can I just seat with Angela?" she asked. "No", replied her father.

In another few hours, Angela and the children were sound asleep. The van resonated with silence except for Tony's humming. He was enjoying the view as he drove. He glanced at the back seat. His daughter and Jonathan were sleeping soundly, their arms wrapped around their respective Warner Brothers cartoon pillows. Angela bought each of them a matching travel pillow and blanket. Jonathan had received a Tazmanian Devil and he smiled as he remembered the big smile on her daughter's face when she saw the Tweety Bird pillow, instinctively Angela knew it was Sam's favourite cartoon character.

They sure feel like a family, thought Tony. He was happy that his daughter had the chance to grow up in warm familial surroundings. He was also glad to have the son he always wished he had, looking at Jonathan's mischievous face. If only they really were a family in every sense. He looked at his workaholic boss who fell asleep reading reports. He took the papers from her hand and placed them in the dashboard.

The road went to a sudden curb and Angela's sleeping form slid toward Tony. Her blond head was now resting on his shoulders. An all too familiar scent of Moonflower invaded his nostrils. Her scent is driving me crazy again, thought Tony. Without warning, heavy rain suddenly hammered on his old beat-up van. Everything went dark and bleak and Tony couldn't see clearly through the foggy windshield.

To Tony's dismay, the rain had not subsided within a few minutes. He realized he lost his way to Panama City and had been turning on the same bend thrice. The children woke up at the same time.

"Dad, I'm hungry. Are we there yet?" asked the still groggy Samantha.

"I want to go to the bathroom again. And I'm starved!" said Jonathan.

"Sshh! Angela is still asleep. I promise we will get there in no time", said Tony, "for the meantime I'll pull-over and help you pee. Where's the umbrella?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been another hour and Tony had been no more successful in reaching Panama City Beach than finding the lost city of Inca in Peru. The kids were very hunger and restless that they began to complain, fight, and wail until Tony decided they had no choice but to seek an alternate shelter for the night. He glanced at Angela. She wouldn't be too pleased when she wakes up and find out we got lost, thought Tony.

Finally, he found a sign 'Port St. Joe. ' He turned to enter the place. "Are we in Holiday Sun Spree yet?" asked Angela as she was waking up.

"Not exactly, we're in Port St. Jo", explained Tony.

"What? What time is it?" asked Angela as she glanced at her watch. She glared at Tony. She tried to contain her anger. "You got us lost, didn't you? It's almost 9 and we haven't had dinner and we're supposed to have reached the resort at 7. If you hadn't insisted on taking that alternate..."

"Angela, please. Let's not fight. I'm sorry we got us lost. The rain was heavy and it was dark. It still is. Now let's just spend the night here, okay," said Tony as he pulled the van on what seemed like a simple bed and breakfast inn.

It was still pouring and there appears to be no other motel in sight except for a couple of shabby houses quite far apart from each other. "Stay here. I'll see if they have a room for the night and some dinner", he said to everyone in the van as he took the umbrella and got out of the van.

"This place is creepy", said Samantha shivering. Angela was quite alarmed with her comment. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Samantha was still looking about the place from the van window when a hawk-faced, scrawny man appeared on the window. Samantha screamed. Angela turned and saw the man and screamed too.

Tony was speaking with the someone in the front desk and heard them scream. He was out on the rain in a second. He pulled the man away from the van. He was about to hit him when the inn's administrator stopped him.

"No, wait. That's Stuttering Stanley. He's harmless, just a little queer." Tony loosened his grip on the scruffy man. "I'm sorry", said Tony.

"Here's the key to the family room. Do you need some help with the luggage?" the administrator asked. "Yes, please", he replied.

Angela and the kids immediately rushed to the inn's porch to prevent themselves from being too drenched by the pouring rain. Suddenly, Stuttering Stanley grabbed Angela's hand and stopped her from entering the inn's door. She gasped in surprise. "You m..m..ust l..leave", said Stanley. Angela looked at him in bewilderment. "s..s..stay a..away." He was looking at her pleadingly.

Tony took Angela's hand from Stanley. "Sorry Stanley, we have to stay. It is pouring. We need to rest for the night," he calmly replied to Stanley.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Not only is he queer, he's senile", said the administrator as he gave Stanley a menacing look.

Tony stepped into the little cafe at the inn's lobby. The Inn's café was almost full. It was well-lit with several fluorescent lights. Walls were painted crème and table cloths were floral and beige. There were several windows that allow you to view the scenery and the street, yet the cafe's atmosphere felt dreary, must be the creepy almost life- size goat's head on a human body figurine at the centre of the lobby, thought Tony. The town looked deserted outside and cars seemed rare in this rural town. They hadn't seen any other vehicle on the road.

Angela and the kids followed close behind. He carried two suitcases while the other two were carried by Oscar, the administrator/receptionist of the small inn. He told Angela and the children to find a table and order dinner. Tony was about to follow Oscar up the staircase but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the people were all staring at Angela. He knew she was beautiful and people would sometimes look at her but this time it wasn't a look of admiration he sees in their eyes, it was satisfaction, or maybe relief, or both. They looked like people in a drought that finally saw a drop of rain.

His family wasn't oblivious to the peculiar stares the people were giving Angela. Samantha snuggled closer to Angela in fright and Angela protectively tightened her arms around the kids. "Hey, why don't you guys come up with me. We'll settle in first before we have dinner", suggested Tony.

"Sounds like a good idea", said Angela. Tony let Angela and the kids climbed the stairs ahead of him before he followed. He watched as the people never took their eyes away from Angela until she disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I'm hungry but I don't want to go back down there. These people are scary. I don't want to stay here", said Samantha when Oscar left the room.

"Is it just me or was everyone staring at me?" asked Angela.

Tony didn't want to alarm her. "Well, it must be your new hairdo. You do look like Farah Faucet, you know. Maybe they thought you were one of Charlie's Angels", teased Tony.

Angela gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, okay. Let's just order room service then", said Tony as he dialled the reception.

Angela took a shower while they waited for their room service. "Dad, this place gives me the creeps. It reminds of that horror movie we once saw-children of the corn where all the kids were a bunch of weirdos doing satan's bid but here it's adults instead. And there's that scary idol in the middle of the lobby...", said Samantha.

Tony was starting to get annoyed. "Look, Sam, it's been a long day. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense. Tomorrow we will be leaving so just let me have this night, okay. You've been watching too many horror movies with Jonathan.

Room service arrived. The waiter set the table in their room. Samantha was still moping when she noticed that something was glistening around the waiter's neck. Tony handed Samantha her spaghetti and helped Jonathan cut his roast chicken leg. The waiter left as soon as things were settled.

"Dad! Dad! Did you see that? The waiter was wearing an inverted star of David", said Samantha in panic.

"Eat your spaghetti", he said ignoring her comment.

"Dad, you're Catholic. You do know what the inverted star of David means."

"It's the sign of the devil", said Jonathan as he took a big spoonful of rice in his mouth.

Tony gave them a look of annoyance. "You kids have over active imaginations. It might just look like an inverted Star of David but it wasn't. Now finish your dinner so you can both go to sleep."

"Oscar had one too," said Jonathan. Tony was about to lecture the kids when Angela emerged from the bathroom. She had on her pink night gown. Her scent of Moonflower pervade the room Tony forgot what he was about to say.

Oh boy, I wonder if I can sleep a wink with Angela in the room, he thought. "Oh, Angela, dinner is ready. You just take the double bed with Samantha. Jonathan and I will take the double deck", said Tony.

"Hurrah! I'll take the top bunk," said Jonathan.

"No, you're not. You might fall down. You're taking the bottom", said Tony.

"Oh, man!" wailed Jonathan.

Any further talk about the Star of David was forgotten as the kids fell asleep after dinner. Tony took a cold shower after dinner despite the cold weather outside due to the heavy rains. He was consoling himself that he won't be needing a cold shower when they reached Panama City Beach as they have two rooms booked. Angela's damp hair on her shoulders and alluring scent kept filling his mind. He stayed longer than usual in the shower in an attempt to wash his mind off her. By the time he turned off the shower it was almost midnight.

Panic overcame Tony the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, despite the darkened room, he saw Stuttering Stanley looking over Angela's sleeping form. His hand was about to touch her when Tony yelled, "Hey" and run to stop him but before Tony could reach him, he was out the open window where he must have climbed in. Angela and the kids suddenly woke up when Tony shouted but not any of them saw Stuttering Stanley.

"Tony, what's the matter?" asked Angela groggily.

Tony didn't want to alarm them. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep", he told them but he knew he couldn't sleep a wink now in this strange town.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony did not get to sleep till it was the crack of dawn. He'd been too worried and alarmed to sleep. He couldn't believe someone managed to get into their room via the window. What was it that Stanley wanted? When Tony awoke, the sun was already up. It was almost 9 in the morning. Angela was still in bed and the kids were nowhere to be found. He climbed down the double deck and approached the double bed where Angela still lay.

"Angela?" whispered Tony, as he sat on the bed, trying to check if she were awake. Angela lazily rolled to face him.

"Good morning!" she greeted with a sleepy smile. He was almost tempted to give her a good morning kiss but he doubted his boss would appreciate that . It's too early in their relationship to jump from her employ to her lover. He stared at her lazy smile and bright chocolate eyes that twinkle with delight. This was how he had imagined her to be every morning when they wake up after a wondrous night of loving. Instead of a kiss, he held out his hand to help her sit up.

"Looks like the kids started without us", he said.

"Oh they woke up about an hour ago and wanted some breakfast. I was still sleepy so they went down to the cafe' by themselves." Suddenly Angela was alarmed, "You don't suppose something has happened to them?" cried Angela, standing from the bed in panic. Tony was beside her immediately. "Woow! Take it easy, I'm sure they are fine..." He got too close, so close he could see himself in the depths of her honey chocolate eyes. He suddenly became aware of how closely he held her that he could feel her nipples against the soft fabric of her cotton nightdress. He immediately released her as though he was electrocuted.

"Now let's get dressed and look for the kids", said Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jonathan, I've been looking all over for you. Come on, let's go back to the room. Dad and Angela might be looking for us," said Samantha as she tread her way to the marsh grassland where Jonathan was catching dragonflies.

"Just one more, I lack the blue one," said Jonathan.

Samantha sat on a nearby rock waiting for Jonathan to finish when she noticed a pair of brown eyes and bush of auburn hair peering at them from a thick shrubbery. She stood up and began to approach the figure but it scrambled away before she got a better look. "Jonathan, how much longer do I have to wait?'" asked Sam in annoyance.

"Just a little longer", yelled Jonathan.

Samantha walked around while waiting for Jonathan. In broad daylight she noticed that all the lampposts and signage appeared to be in a shape of an inverted cross. She glanced at roof tops, the wind vanes were inverted crosses with a little imp figures as design, and instead of a crucifix, inverted crosses were on top of front doorways. Was it a coincidence or was everything representing the sign of the devil? She felt goosebumps all over her arm. She just wanted to get Jonathan and go back to the room but before she could call for him, she heard him scream that sent shivers down her spine.

The first thing Tony did when they went down the stairs was to look for Oscar. He wanted to complain about Stuttering Stanley who came into their room uninvited. The dining area wasn't full. There were only three other tables occupied but just like the previous night, Angela felt odd stares from the other motel guests.

What's taking Tony so long to speak with Oscar, thought Angela. She didn't feel comfortable enough to eat. She just wanted to have a cup of coffee with Tony and get the hell out of this creepy place. Suddenly, she heard Jonathan's terrified scream. She immediately ran outside the motel in search for her son. "Jonathan! Jonathan! Where are you?" she yelled in panic.

Tony was glaring at Oscar, telling him he didn't appreciate anybody coming into their room last night. He was aggressively prompting Oscar to tell him where is Stanley when he felt the hair on the back of his neck crawled at the sound of Jonathan's petrified scream.

Samantha was first to reach Jonathan. Her colour drained from her face as she saw that Jonathan stumbled on a dead body, half submerged in the muddy swamp. Jonathan was hysterical having fallen on top of the dead body. A tall and darkly handsome man arrived and pulled Jonathan out of the muddy crevice of the marsh just as Tony, Angela and the townspeople arrived at the scene. Samantha was still dumbfounded by the incident when she noticed a tattoo right on the upper arm of the handsome stranger that helped Jonathan as he was handing Jonathan to Tony and Samantha found her voice and screamed. It was the number six hundred sixty-six.


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess your son found Stuttering Stanley. No need for you to go searching for him", said Oscar wryly. Tony didn't bother to correct him that Jonathan wasn't his son. "This isn't funny. A man sneaked into our room last night and now that same man is found dead. I'm taking my family out of this place this instant", said Tony indignantly.

Sam and Jonathan were both still shaken. They were nestled on either side of Angela, her arm around each child as Tony finished loading their bags into the van. "Tony, our tires are busted", pointed Jonathan. To their dismay, all four tires were flat. "How could this be? They were alright last night", said Tony. "Do you think we hit something sharp on the road and didn't notice it?" asked Angela.

Tony inspected the tires. Each had a long vertical slash that appeared to be from a sharp knife or object. This was by no means an accident. He proceeded to switch on the ignition but it was dead. Tony let out a hard curse.

"Tony!" scolded Angela. Samantha would normally tease her dad about his occasional cursing but she was still shaken and frightened about the dead body and the number six hundred sixty-six tattoo.

"Wait here", demanded Tony and he went back to the Inn. "Oscar, someone sabotaged our vehicle," trying to control his anger. "Must be one of the street kids but I don't think we can catch them..."

"I'm not interested in reprimanding them or talking to their parents. I need to know where I can get a mechanic. No offense intended but I want us to get out of this town today."

Oscar looked at Tony, totally unaffected and unapologetic by the incident, "This is a small town and we only have one mechanic which is out of town this week. I suggest you stay another night."

No, we are not staying another night. I don't believe this. What time is the bus that leaves this town?" asked Tony.

Panic appeared in Oscar's eyes which didn't escape Tony's scrutiny. It left him doubly puzzled and quite alarmed. Why would their hasty departure have such an effect on Oscar?

"But today is Friday. We only have about 60 residents in this small town. The public bus schedule is only three times a week and it's not scheduled till tomorrow at 2pm. We'd be glad to have you for another night Mr. Micelli. You mustn't worry about Stuttering Stanley now. He already slipped and hit his head last night."

Tony felt he was against a wall. Angela and the kids wouldn't be too happy to be spending another night and frankly he was beginning to be paranoid like Samantha and Jonathan that there's some strange things in this town he just couldn't put his finger at. The earlier they leave, the better is was for them.

"What! We're staying another night. I don't believe this, another day wasted. We could be lying under the sun, getting a nice tan, sipping orange juice in a tall glass decorated with an umbrella. We're supposed to be in a first class beach resort and now we're stuck in Nightmare on Elm Street," cried Angela.

"Look, Angela, I'm no more pleased than you are but we have no choice. We have 4 flat tires and the commuter bus won't be here till tomorrow," replied Tony as he hauled their suitcases back to their room.

Jonathan was engrossed playing with his game n watch as he sat on the bottom bunk of the double deck while Samantha peered out the window warily. She felt a peculiar sense of foreboding but she didn't want to worry her father and Angela any more than they already are. She fumbled for the rosary bracelet on her right wrist given to her by Mrs. Rosini which often gives her comfort during her down moments at home or in school. She loves the tiny pink rose beads and the pink little cross hanging from the clasp of the bracelet even if its feminine color and material clashes with her old boyish outfits. But since they have moved to Connecticut, it goes well with all her new pastel colored shirts and blouses which Angela picked out for her.

"It's approximately a two hour walk to the highway leading to the next town. Maybe I can hitch a ride or something on the way there to pick up a mechanic . I don't want to be stuck here for a week waiting for the town mechanic to come back from vacation. Stay..."

"Don't leave us here," pleaded Angela, clutching on Tony's sleeve.

Their voices were drowned from Samantha's hearing as her attention was caught by Oscar conveying with the good-looking stranger who helped Jonathan. They were looking about as though what they were discussing was a matter of secrecy. Oscar looked up and Samantha docked from view of the window. She slowly crept to the side of the window to peer at the pair again in time to catch the man giving Oscar a charcoal colored amulet the shape of a star before breaking out from their conversation. The stranger walked toward the street which appeared to lead to a vast woodland called Devon Lane.

"Look, Angela. If we want to leave this place sooner, I would have to set out to get a mechanic as soon as possible. I want to get back before dark. You'll be safe in here. Keep an eye on the kids and don't talk to strangers."

Tony grabbed a little knapsack and a jug of water and headed downstairs. Despite her misgivings about Tony leaving them, Angela trusted Tony's decision and gave in.

"We'll walk you to the lobby," said Angela. She held Tony's hand as they walked down to the lobby, the children right behind them. Tony sensed her anxiety in being alone and helpless in a strange town. He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Angela. I'll be back in no time," he reassured more convincingly than he felt.

They found Oscar with a little girl no more than Jonathan's age seated at the lobby. Tony immediately saw her resemblance to Oscar.

"Mr. Micelli... I thought you were staying for the night. Tonight is a big celebration in Port St. Joe," said Oscar, rising from the dining table with the little girl.

"By the way, this is my daughter Lucinda," he added.

"We are staying for the night. We might be joining your festivities. I'm just headed out to fetch a mechanic from the next town. I want to have the tires of our van changed today so we can head out tomorrow morning. Angela and the children will be staying for lunch. I have to go now."

" Don't worry, we'll take care of them, Mr. Micelli. It's a good idea for you to get the mechanic. We don't know when is our mechanic coming back from his vacation, " said Oscar.

Angela and the children waved as they watch him walk out of the bed and breakfast inn and into the cloudy horizon. "Mom, can Sam and I play outside?" asked Jonathan.

"No, I don't want you both out of my sight. We'll stay inside the hotel," said Angela.

"Please. It will be just a few minutes. I'll try to catch some butterflies. I promise I won't take long. Please mom..."

"I'll keep an eye on him, Angela. I promise we'll be out of trouble. We'll be back for lunch," said Samantha.

Angela sighed and gave her consent on the premise they won't be longer than 30 minutes. A soft tug at the hem of her multicoloured cotton v- neck tunic pullover caught her attention.

"Hello," said Lucinda in a small voice before hugging Angela's boot-cut dark blue wash denim clad long legs. Angela felt an immediate liking to the pig tailed little girl.

"Hi! What's up?" said Angela, coming down to the height of the little girl and brushing her bangs away from her face, revealing the little girl's light blue eyes.

The little girl grinned. "I have something for you," said she.

"What is it?" asked Angela.

Lucinda held out her hand to Angela and revealed the black star-shaped amulet. She gave Angela a heart-warming smile. "This is for you. I like you. You're so pretty you remind me of my mother."

Angela eyed the dark amulet. It looked like something that held a potion. She shook the amulet but it felt empty to her touch. Nonetheless, it still looked suspicious to her but she had not the heart to turn down the little girl's gift. She returned Lucinda's infectious smile. "Thank you. That's very nice of you."

She planned to keep it away but before she could, Oscar offered to put it around her neck. She was caught by surprise that she offered no protest as Oscar slid it around her neck and locked it.

"Uhm... Oscar, what's the big celebration tonight?" asked Angela.

"You know, Mrs. Micelli..."

"I'm not Mrs..." Angela began to explain.

But Oscar went on. "Our town used to be prosperous. Our crops and herds were abundant. Businesses were successful. Tourists everywhere all year round. We had peace and joy in our community. As thanksgiving to our god, we give him a special offering every Summer Solstice... but for a long time, we have not found a special offering... drought, discord, quarrel, hunger... we have been punished."

Angela touched the charm around her neck. It felt warm and strange. She looked at Lucinda who was still smiling at her and up to Oscar's earnest expression. She tried to read his thoughts but felt a sudden intoxication. She was beginning to feel strange. She blinked once...twice... but her vision didn't steady. Everything was beginning to be hazy.

"But now we are saved. We have found the perfect offering..."

Angela stared at Oscar's diabolical smile. She tried to steady herself at the nearby chair. Her vision was getting bleaker by the minute but things were clear to her now. Merry laughter burst into the lobby as Jonathan and Samantha came in horse-playing. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Angela.

The glistening amulet around Angela's neck caught Samantha's attention just as Angela yelled in her weakening voice, "Sam, take Jonathan. Run. Run, both of you. Run," just before she lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

The gentle breeze and cloudy weather were the only company Tony had for the past forty five minutes. He wondered if he was walking out of Port St. Joe or even deeper into the abysmal town. Not single living creature in sight. A sip of cold water from his canteen was refreshing in his tiresome, tedious journey to the highway. Another half hour passed but there was still no living soul in sight that Tony began to doubt if it was indeed the right decision. He sat for a brief moment under a sycamore tree. It felt like an endless road leading nowhere. He glanced at his watch and wondered if he can make it back to Port St. Joe before dark. He was about to turn back when a voice inside him told him to walk further down the road. Tony listened to the inner voice and after a few more paces saw a fork up ahead where trucks and cars cross in a leisurely pace. Renewed energy filled his body and he ran excitedly to the stream of cars across the road. Soon a red truck stopped to hitch him a ride.

"Where are you going, sonny?" asked a bearded middle-age man.

Tony hopped in as he replied. "I just need to get someone to help me fix the tires of my van at Port St. Joe.."

Worry etched the face of the man. "You don't mean that little town on the bend just before you reach the exit to Summer Valley?"

"Yes, it's not too far from here.…."

"Was it just your van that you left behind?" asked the man inquiringly.

"No. My daughter…"

"How old is your daughter?" he asked in a worried tone.

Tony gave him a peculiar stare. "She's nine…" Relief displayed in the eyes of the man. Tony continued, " my boss, and her son. I left them at the Old Brooke Bed and Breakfast."

"Her?" exclaimed the man. His relief was short-lived.

Tony's anxiety was deepening. "Yes, my boss is a woman. What's wrong?"

"Oh my god. And it's the summer solstice. What happened to you at Port St. Joe was no unfortunate accident. They want her…. They'll offer her to him."

Tony's face was ashen. "Who's him? What am I going to do? I can't let them take my boss."

"Him that they worship….I can't help you…I'm sorry. I've heard of women visiting that town and never coming back during the summer solstice."

"No, I can't let that happen. I'm going back. Please take me back there."

The man shook his head sadly. "All I can do for you is lend you my pick-up but I cannot go back with you to that town."


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha looked at Angela's helpless form and despite her better judgment, she grabbed Jonathan's hand and dashed outside the hotel, dragging him and hitting the chairs and tables on their way out. Before they could go any further down the street where Tony disappeared from view, two men grabbed them as though they weigh no more than a feather.

"Let us go. You mean ol' ugly bouncer. What have you done to my mother?" yelled Jonathan.

Samantha was struggling so hard the man holding him held her on the wrist where she wore her rosary. He screamed and let her go as though he was scalded by the sudden contact. The man holding Jonathan was surprised by his companion's scream of pain, he released Jonathan. Samantha and Jonathan took this opportunity to lose the two men.

The children ran deeper into the woods to lose the perpetrators and just when they thought they couldn't go any further, they found an enormous oak that could conceal them behind its gigantic roots and trunk. They slumped wearily against the tree trunk.

"My mom…we left her there with the bad guys," said Jonathan.

Samantha pulled Jonathan closer to her like a little brother. "I didn't want to leave her but we have to get help. Maybe my father will be back soon. He'll know what to do."

"What if he doesn't come back? What are we going to do?" asked Jonathan.

"He'll be back for us and we'll save Angela," said Samantha more certainly than she felt.

Soon it was dusk. Jonathan and Samantha remained still and quiet for hours afraid that they would soon be caught by the two men. As soon as the last inch of light has disappeared, Samanatha and Jonathan quietly stepped out of their hiding place.

"Let's hide in the van. That's where father is going back," said Samantha. Jonathan nodded. Despite the rampant fear pervading in his heart, he took Sam's hand in trust and started back to the Old Brooke Bed and Breakfast where the van was parked.

As they were quietly treading the frightening hallows of the woods, they stumbled upon a huge cave the shape of a skull. A white altar lay in the middle of white circle, while torches lined the boundaries of the cave, and a frightening dark mass the shape of a beast was displayed above the entrance of the cave.

Jonathan held on tighter to Samantha's hand as he fearfully drunk the frightening sight about him. Samantha returned Jonathan's tight grasp. She didn't want to let go in case they would have to make another 100 meter dash to evade any formidable enemies that may resurface out of nowhere.

The terrifying atmosphere became even more alarming as Samantha and Jonathan heard a shroud of footsteps reverberating among the mass of stones coming closer by the minute, and hair-raising gibberish chant of deep voices. Samantha pulled Jonathan behind a huge boulder facing the entrance of the skull-shaped cave just as several black-hooded men came and formed two parallel lines facing each other on either side of the cave entrance. The leader of the hooded men emerged from the entrance of the cave carrying the unconscious Angela dressed in a flowing white gown. He laid Angela on the white altar in the middle of the circle.

Samantha and Jonathan gasped. "Is she dead, Sam?" asked Jonathan in horror.

Samantha eyed the amulet around Angela's neck. "No, I think it's the amulet that's keeping her sedated.

Suddenly two large hands grabbed Samantha by the shoulder. She and Jonathan shrieked and pointlessly fought off their attacker. Samantha remembered the effect of the rosary to these evil men. She took off her rosary and shoved it in the mouth of the attacker. His piercing scream caught the attention of the men lined at the altar. Samantha and Jonathan immediately ran off, heading for the Old Brooke Bed and Breakfast. They could feel their heart beat beating so fast they thought it would burst. Both were exhausted from running for their lives but neither thought of stopping not even when they exited the woods and reached the road.

A loud honk from an on-coming truck froze them in fright in the middle of the road. Their eyes were transfixed on the coming headlights that would soon hit their fragile little bodies but before the truck hit them, it stopped and out came Tony who immediately rushed to give the children a tight hug.

"Samantha! Jonathan! Am I glad to see you. Where is Angela?" asked Tony.

Samantha and Jonathan collapsed into Tony's arms in relief. They now felt safe in Tony's arms. "Dad, they got Angela. You've got to help her," said Sam.

"Stay in the truck. Lock the doors and keep the motor running. I'll go get Angela."

Samantha grabbed her father's arm. "Wait, dad. Are you wearing a cross?" she asked.

"I always do," he told his daughter.

"You'll be needing it dad. They're afraid of my rosary..."

"There's that thing around my mom's neck that's keeping her asleep," said Jonathan.

"Don't worry, champ. I'll get her back, I promise," reassured Tony.

It didn't take long for Tony to find the gathering of the black-hooded men at the skull cave. He knew he had no time left to plan his rescue. A glistening blade was poised right above Angela's heart and just before it hit her bare skin, he hit the man holding the blade and broke the amulet around Angela's neck. No sooner had it left her person did she wake up.

"Tony!" exclaimed Angela.

Before Tony could take Angela, the men started attacking him. "Run, Angela," he ordered.

Tony hit one man after the other. He was successful in beating them until a great number attacked him altogether. He felt himself weakening from the fight but his desire to protect Angela was greater. He heard her piercing scream and found one of the man catching her. He remembered Samantha's advice. With the last ounce of strength he pushed the men attacking him and fought his way to Angela. He stabbed the man who caught her with an army knife and before the other men reached them, he took off his cross that was hidden inside his shirt and placed it around Angela's bare neck.

He glanced around and found themselves surrounded. "This will protect you," he said.

"Just have faith and all will be fine. The children are in the truck outside the woods. Run to them Angela, save yourself."

Angela looked at Tony tenderly, her eyes glistening with tears as she stifle a sob. "I can't leave you, Tony. Please we have to try..."

Several men grabbed Tony. They tried to grab Angela but the cross around her neck was blinding them, they couldn't lay a finger on her.

Tony saw hot tears flow from Angela's brown eyes as he felt a hard blow on his back, sending him sprawling on the ground. He could feel his weary body begin to crumble, his breath beginning to slow down. He wanted Angela's face to be the last thing he sees.

He glanced up and found her beautiful face looking at him tenderly. Tony smiled as he heard her gentle voice soothed the searing pain as she whispered, "I love you, Tony."

Tony gasped for breath, trying to stay awake just as he thought he was going to sleep forever, he was jerked awake by a loud noise.

"Dad!"

"Tony!"

Tony looked around him, startled. He hit the brakes of the van just in time or he would have hit the white Sedan in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I must have dozed off," he explained.

Samantha and Jonathan sighed in relief as the van's speed became steady again. Tony looked around and found himself back in his van, the children noisily playing at the back and Angela sat beside him, busily reading reports from the office.

"I want to go to the bathroom," said Jonathan.

"I told you to go to the bathroom before we leave," he said.

"That was hours ago," said Jonathan.

Tony pulled over the gas station and brought Jonathan to the bathroom. He went in the convenience store of the gas station with Angela and Samantha.

Angela eyed him. "I hope you're not thinking of looking for a short-cut to the resort. It's still safer to stick to the high way," said Angela.

Tony gave her one of his charming smile. He touched her face in jest. "Don't worry, boss, this time, I definitely won't take the short cut."

Suddenly a brunette little girl tugged at Angela's dress. "You're so pretty. I want you to have this," said the little girl, giving Angela a strange necklace.

"How lovely, " said Angela, "What is your name?"

The little girl smiled, "Jacinda."


End file.
